videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sketch Turner is the main protagonist of the 1995 Sega Genesis/Mega Drive game Comix Zone. He appears as a starter character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General Sketch Turner, a "starving artist" and freelance rock musician, is working on his newest comic book, named the "Comix Zone." Comix Zone is the story of the New World Empire's attempt to defend Earth from an invasion of alien renegades, with inspiration coming from Sketch's (oddly vivid) dreams and nightmares. One night, while Sketch is working on Comix Zone during a thunderstorm, a lightning bolt strikes a panel of his comic. In this instant, the main villain of Comix Zone - a powerful mutant named Mortus - manages to escape the comic book's pages, desiring to kill Sketch so he can become flesh and blood and take over the real world. Because he does not possess any power in reality, Mortus sends Sketch into the world of his own comic, freely drawing in enemies to try and kill him. Attributes In the game, most of Sketch's moves are largely derived from those from his game. He fights using raw melee attacks, primarily punches and kicks. He is a fast and agile character but slightly heavy. He also uses multiple items that he would find throughout the game such as dynamites, bombs and his rat. His cons involve that he's not unique when compared to other fighters and he mostly focuses on melee moves. Sketch's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Sketch punches with his right fist, then with his left fist and then finishes with a scissor kick. * Side Attack: Sketch performs a roundhouse kick with his right leg. * Up Attack: Sketch uppercuts with his right fist, launching the opponent into the air. * Down Attack: Sketch performs a wheel kick while crouching, sweeping the opponent into the ground. * Dash Attack: Sketch shoulder-bashes the opponent while running forward. * Heavy Forward Attack: Sketch charges and he then punches forward with a giant fist drawed on him (a la toon physics with a pencil drawing on the hand). * Heavy Up Attack: Sketch does two kicks upwards in a quick succession, lifting the opponent into the air. * Heavy Down Attack: Sketch spins around and performs a series of spin kicks to attack at both sides of him. If the opponent is hit, they're dragged in and being attacked repeatedly by Sketch's spin kicks. * Neutral Aerial: Sketch spins around, doing a nasty whirlwind kick in the air. * Forward Aerial: Sketch does a classic kung-fu kick with his right leg while in the air. * Back Aerial: Sketch drop-kicks backwards with both of his feet mid-air. * Up Aerial: Sketch somersaults quickly, kicking upwards with both feet in the air. * Down Aerial: Sketch punches downwards with both of his hands, spiking opponents into the ground. * Grab: Sketch reaches both of his hands to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Sketch scissor-kicks the opponent with his right leg while holding them. * Forward Throw: Sketch punches the opponent repeatedly and then throws them forward. * Backward Throw: Sketch performs a suplex on the opponent before throwing them backwards. * Upward Throw: Sketch uppercuts the opponent into the air and then kicks them to make them fly more higher. * Downward Throw: Sketch slams the opponent into the ground and then punches them repeatedly on their back before finishing with a grounding kick. Sketch's Special Moves Neutral Special: Paper Airplane * Sketch shreds a paper from the background, folds it into a paper airplane and throws it forward, making it fly in the air as a projectile. Like Snake's Side Special in Smash, you can move a paper airplane around for 4 seconds with the control stick before it drops downwards on the ground, exploding into paper shreds which damages the opponent. Side Special: Roadkill * Sketch places his rat named Roadkill on the ground, allowing him to control him for a small amount of time. He can bite the opponent with the "normal" button or zap the opponent through electricity with the "special" button. This is one of Sketch's best moves since Roadkill can dodge easily high and projectile attacks. Up Special: Panel Flip * A comic book panel appears above Sketch and he then flips through it into the air high for a recovery as a comic book panel disappears. While flipping, Sketch kicks upwards to give opponents some damage. Opponents can also use a comic book panel as an platform before it disappears. Down Special: Dynamite * Sketch places a dynamite into the ground in-front of him, which explodes after 3 seconds. It will then cause a huge explosion which launches the opponent into the air. While it's waiting for explode, opponents can grab and toss it as well unless the dynamite explodes while they're holding it. All-Star Move: Super Sketch * Sketch transforms into his superhero alter-ego, Super Sketch and he then punches the ground, releasing 2 giant shockwaves in both sides of him. This will damage the opponent while they is on the ground. After the All-Star Move, Sketch immediately transforms back to his normal appearance. Trivia * While Sketch is beating up opponents, some comic effects like "WHACK!" and "POW!" can be executed during the battle like in his original game. Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone